Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving control method and system for fuel cell vehicles control a minimum driving mode of a fuel cell vehicle and minimum-driving-mode entry and release conditions to improve the durability and drivability of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is a power generation device that converts chemical energy of fuel into electric energy by an electrochemical reaction in a fuel cell stack rather than converting the chemical energy into heat by combustion. Such a fuel cell can be applied to the supply of electric power for small-sized electrical/electronic devices such as portable devices, as well as to the supply of electric power for industrial use, home use or driving vehicles. Recently, research has been conducted regarding fuel cell vehicles operated using energy generated by the combination of hydrogen and oxygen. Particularly, research has been conducted regarding an idle stop function, which interrupts generation of a fuel cell as required during the operation of a fuel cell vehicle to enhance the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and then restart the fuel cell.
Further, there is a difference between the idle stop function and shutting down the fuel cell system after the operation of the vehicle has been completed. Thus, a control process for idle stop of the fuel cell is also differentiated from a control process for shutting down the system. Accordingly, various control methods for such an idle stop function have been proposed. As a representative example, a method in which when entering an idle stop mode a fuel cell may be maintained at the optimum conditions to enhance the durability of the fuel cell. However, although the control process for the idle stop function is differentiated from the control process for shutting down the fuel cell system, reduction in drivability of the vehicle still remains since the voltage and temperature of the stack are reduced when the fuel cell stops.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.